Reinforce Zwei
Reinforce Zwei, also spelled as Reinforce II, is a major protagonist in The Stories of the Heroic General Grievous (series). She is a Unison Device created by Hayate Yagami to succeed the original Reinforce Eins, whose memories she now carries. Rein, as she is commonly referred to, is a member of the Yagami family and works for the Time-Space Administrative Bureau under Hayate's command. Personality and Powers Rein is, in stark contrast to the original Reinforce Eins, very cheerful, somewhat playful and childish at times. She can throw mini-tantrums when things don't go her way, but is otherwise a very level-headed person. She also tends to be a little cheeky and likes to play pranks on people, though she doesn't know when to tone things down. Although Reinforce Zwei is significantly smaller than her namesake and all other members of the cast, she is capable of becoming the size of a normal young child, although since this form uses a lot of power it is not practical for use in combat She cares for General Grievous and even nicknamed him "Grievie". She tries to flirt with him even though she is kinda like a kid much to Hayate's complaints. Grievous thinks she's cute but doesn't know about dating her and he took her compliments about him nicely and was going to say something but he couldn't since Signum butted in. However, Zwei is a little over-protective of Grievous and makes sure people stays away from him such as Nanoha, Fate, and possibly her Mistress. Selfish, Zwei tries to hurt her sister, Reinforce Eins and acts normal around Grievous. Reinforce Zwei tries to explain that she is the Best Unison Device for Grievous and she should leave her Meister, Hayate and be Grievous´s Unison Device instead much to Eins's displeasure. Appearance . ]] Reinforce, unlike her namesake, is very small, appearing to be a fairy to most people. Like the original Reinforce Eins, she has long, silver-white hair with a small bang on the outside, which is tied with a yellow cross-shaped barrette similar to Hayate's. As mentioned above, she can grow to human size, but due to the power it consumes, she hardly does so. Powers Rein is classified as a Unison Device but has also been referred to as a "control device", meaning that she helps Hayate organize and control her magic abilities. In the anime, she is shown capable of unison with other Wolkenritter members (Vita and Signum) to boost them in battle, although because of their incompatibility, their Unisons are not as good as Hayate's, to whom Rein seems particularly well-attuned, as their reaction time delay clocks at just 2 milliseconds. When unisoned with one of her Lords, their clothes and hair lighten in color: Signum's hair and Knight Clothing become more bluish; Vita's Clothing becomes completely white; Hayate's hair turns blonde but her clothing does not change; and 2008 General Grievous's body and cape become sliver. In all cases, the host's eyes change to resemble Rein's, with turquoise irises and pupils. Besides the above-mentioned functionality as an Unison Device, when not in Unison with Hayate or the Wolkenritter, Rein herself also plays the role as a supportive mage. On her own, she holds the Zauber Rank (mage rank) of A+ and her magic color is white, just like her master's. She uses a blue tome called the Book of the Azure Sky as Device and specializes in ice-based spells. Knight Clothing Although Rein holds a Zauber Rank for mages instead of a Ritter Rank for knights, she casts Knight Clothing instead of mage-use Barrier Jacket as her basic field defense. The design of her Knight Clothing is based off the inner clothing of Hayate's Knight Armor, while its spec is adjusted for nimble movements at the expense of defensive power, due to her supportive role. History Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TSAB Members Category:Confederacy Members Category:2008 Separatists Category:Mages Category:Devices